(1) Field of the Invention
This disclosure pertains to household devices and in particular to collapsible clothes dryers which are located outside and used to support wet clothes for air drying. This product can also be used as a patio umbrella by using the clothesline cords to support a tarp, piece of plastic or other opaque material which will block the sun.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior art clothes drying devices generally provide a single upstanding mast having arms extending therefrom and interconnected by clothesline. Some collapsible clothes dryers are shown in the prior art but they are not completely collapsible as is the product disclosed herein. The prior art discloses devices that are all metal which presents certain operational problems with the passage of time due to corrosion. Also, the prior art clothes dryers generally show permanently mounted installation which cannot be dismantled and stored in an out-of-the-way location or transported from place to place.
Problems present with the prior art are overcome by the product disclosed herein which is light weight, completely collapsible and versatile.